As a device including a compound that is degraded by water, oxygen, or the like, an organic electro-luminescence (EL) device is known. For such a device, attempts are being made to prevent water or the like from entering the device by forming a laminated structure of a layer including the compound and a protective layer covering the layer. For example, in Patent Document 1, a light emitting element having a protect film that is provided on an upper electrode layer and includes a laminated film of an inorganic film and an organic film is described.